The Secret House
by Prettywittlesecrets
Summary: I Know that I said it was going to be A Harry & Ginny Story but I changed My mind. soo It's All charaters not just them two because I'm going into Pov's and I don't want to be yelled at by people.
1. 1 The Secret House

DISCLAMER: I OWN NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARATERS

1._ The Secret House_

"Harry!" I called his name madly "Harry James Potter!" I call again using his middle name.

"Yes Ginny" He said his voice clam his eyes on me "Ginny what is it?" I looked up at him very hesitant feeling the rage fill me. "How come you didn't tell me about the other girl?" I ask him he looked down at his feet with a light smile.

"I didn't want to tell you because I know you'd go crazy and flip out. Also your to important to lose I love you." I smiled at him I mane it was only one mindless mistake. I guess I should forgive him for it…

"Am I forgiven?" He asked me his big blue eye laid on me. "I have to think of about it." I told him truthfully. He just looks at me like I was crazy. "_You_ have to think about it." He ask me sarcastically and sounding unhappy. I just walked away but before I could he grab my arm.

"Ginny please. Don't do this." his voice was low filled with anger and sadness. "Too late" I said then walked away I felt proud of myself like I just defeat a dragon. I felt the power fill me.

_Oh what am I going to do with him?_ I though. I said I was going to forgive him but I couldn't this time. I changed my mind at the last minute and didn't. My guess is because he's done this before. I can't tell a lie but I trust Harry. I do but he sometimes just makes me so mad that I can't stand him I guess to day is one of those days.

When I get in to the dining hall I notice Luna sitting with my brother Ron and Hermione all sitting together talking among there selves but when I got over to them they where quite.

"May I sit with you guys?" they all look at me with discuss "Sure but you might want to lave when Harry comes. You hurt him Gin" Ron told me. He could be a goof at times but he can also be a friend I understood why he was mad at me. But you see I have my reasons for breaking up with Harry some of them I just don't want him to know yet.

"Ron be nice." Harry said from behind me. I looked over at him his eyes where cold filled with rage and anger. Something I didn't like to see him go through. "Ginny can sit with us if she wants, she doesn't have to lave when I'm around." He told my Goff of a brother.

"Sit" He tells me. I sit down next to Ron and Harry sits down next to me. "Harry" I wispier. He looks over at me. "Yes Ginny?" He whispers back. "Look Harry I have to talk to you." I told him shyly

"What is it Ginny?" he asked me. "I-" before he could say anything I felt his lips on mine and it only felt like it was just him and me no one else.

"Harry. What I wanted to say was I love you" I told him with a smile. Ron, Hermione & Luna all looked at us. "Aww" Hermione and Luna said. Ron just sat there with a lie of a smile on his face. "Ron. Can I talk to you" I ask him. He rolls his eyes and gets up from his seat.

"Why can't you be happy for me?" I ask him.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean? Ginny I am happy for you _&_ Harry" He told me with a real smile on his face. "But I saw you. You looked mad!" I Yelped. "Ginny what I'm mad about is you didn't tell him about something you should have." He told me crossing his arms around his chest.

"Ron I did tell him what I wanted to tell him. I don't know what in heavens you're talking about" I told him walking away. When I got back to the table Hermione and Luna where gone "would you like to go for a walk?" Harry asked holding his hand out for mine. "I'd love too" I said putting my hand in his. "It didn't take you long to forgive me." He told me with a laugh.

"I Know. It not like you to be with another girl. But why did you do it?" I asked him turning to face him and raping my arms around his waist "It was before we started dating." He told me. "And she wasn't really anything to me she was just some girl I met. I never even kissed her." He s aid pushing us into the grass.

Landing on top of me. "Can you do one thing for me?" I asked him sweetly.

"What would that be?" He asked looking down at me.

"Kiss me" I told him. He slowly put his lips to mine. His kiss was soft and tender and loving. His body started moving on mine. "Harry not here" I told him he got off me and sat there looking at the water.

"But we could go some where." I told him.

"Ginny where can we go?" He asked me. I looked over at him.

"We don't have to go any where! We can stay here. We can build a secret house. In the woods." I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "How are we going to build a house?" he asked me sounding surprised.

"Using Magic!" I crawling into his arms. "Can't we try? Please for me?" He looked down at me chuckled and said. "Fine. Come on" by the time we get into the woods I see the perfect spot. "There" I point it out.

"Now what do we do?" He asked me. "Take my hand and close your eyes" He took my hand and shut his eyes. I lifted my wand and before I know it there was a big huge house in front of us "You can open your eyes" he opened his eyes looking shocked. "Wow" was all he could say.

"It's so big. How are we supposed to make so no one can see it if it's so big?" He asked me. I didn't really think of that. "Hmm. Who says we need to make it so no one can see it is so fair in the woods. And plus no one comes this fair in the wood anyway." I told him "come on lets go inside." I take his hand and lead him into the house.

"We can't tell anyone. Not even Ron & Hermione" I told him. Yes I know it sounds wrong and I know we can trust them but I just think we should keep it between him in me. "You do know we have to think of what if some one dose come to this spot in the woods. We need to have a back- up plan" He said joyfully. The inside was big. When I walked in to the huge living room there was a couch and behind the couch there was a huge old looking piano.

"Harry look! It's a piano!" I ran over to it. I started playing it.


	2. 2 So Now We Meet Again

DISCLAMER: I PWN NOTHING BUT THE CHARATHERS I MADE UP ALL RIGHTS GO TO JKR

**A/N: The POV I'm going into is a character named Lucy You'll find that's she's different from the others in her own way. You'll find out **more** as you read she getting ready to go off to school or should I say she is getting ready to go to Hogwarts. She also lives with her aunt and uncle.. I'm going into Lucy's POV so you can get to know he and so I can get the feeling on how to write about her with out ruining anything for you because I wouldn't want to ruin anything for you. **

2. We Meet Again

_Lucy _

As she packed her things to go to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry She thought of the night the bad news came .

_Flashback : _She was asleep in her bed when an odd nose woke her up it sounded like a woman crying. She then crawled out of bed and peaked out of the door to the room she was staying in while she was staying woth her Aunt & Uncle for the night she opened her door to see her Uncle Patrick holding on to her Aunt Charlotte.

Both her Aunt & Uncle looked down at her their eyes looking damp from crying for what seemed like hours "What's wrong Auntie?" She asked claiming into her lap. "Oh dear, your Mummy and Daddy are gone honey they went up to witch and wizard Haven. But your brother is fine you just wont get to see him for awhile" She told Lucy who didn't really understand because she was only five She also did not understand why she couldn't see her brother.

*_Flashback Ended_*

But what she did understand was that _You Know Who_ killed her Mother and Father and When she'd find him she would rip him piece by piece even if she'd have to kill every person that was on _His _side crossed her path she would not think twice about sparing the life. "Lu you ready to go?" Her Uncle Patrick Asked her knocking on her bedroom door.

"Almost" She said closing her trunk. As she grabbed her headband "Is Aunt char going to meet us there or is she going to be late?" she said to him from her side of the door . "Yes she is She is already there waiting for us. So hurry up" He said as Lucy opened the door "Surprise!" her uncle said holding up a Dark blue owl "It's An owl! Where on ever did you get it?" Lucy said taking the owl from him. "It's a girl." he told her

"Well what are you going to name her?" Lucy's uncle asked still holding something behind his back.

"Lix is what I'm going to name her. What's that behind your back?" she said trying to get a look.

"I'll give it to you at the station. Come along I don't want to be late" he said grabbing Lucy's trunk as she grab her owl and headed to the car. As they drove to the train station Lucy thought about what her Uncle was holding behind his back. "It's a wand!" she yelp happily. Her uncle looked over at her then back at the road. "What are you blabbing on about?" he said looking back at her then back at the road again. " It was a wand behind your back!" she told him. Her uncle just looked at her. "Is that right?" he asked as he turned into the parking lot of the station.

"Yes it is right." she said as they walked to Platform 9 and 3 quarters. "what was your first year at Hogwarts like Uncle?" Lucy asked. Her uncle chuckled "it was. Scary at first especially when you get sorted in to your House there are four houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff. -

I was a Gryffindor like your Father & and mother. And maybe you will be too" Her uncle told her.

"_I wonder what he got" _Lucy thought. "Over here!" Her aunt shouted. They walked over to were she was standing" You gave her the owl." Lucy's aunt Charlotte said when they got up to her. " you didn't give her the wand yet did you?" Her aunt ruining the surprise Lucy's uncle had for her " I did not give it to her yet" Her uncle told her aunt Charlotte raping his arm around her. "Lucy I didn't give it to you because your aunt wanted to give it to you . Here Char" He said given her a a black box.

" Lucy I want to give you _my_ wand." She said handing it to her. Lucy opened the box slowly she'd lave with her Aunt & Uncle ever since her Mother & Father's death and since she was 5 she never saw her aunt's wand. And now she can because now "_it's mine!" She thought. When she lifted the lid her mouth dropped. The wand was black with little blue flowers on it the middle of the flowers where diamond "I got the diamond's put in there for her birthday." Lucy's uncle told her with a laugh. " well we better get you over to the other side so you can get on. I tried to save you a spot. But there's a line" Her aunt told herAs Lucy got in line she taped the girl in front of her shoulder. "excuse me but how long's the line?" she asked politely "Not long I'm Kylie and you are?" the girl replied "Lucy" she told the girl. "Do You wanna sit with me on the train?'' Kylie asked Lucy. "Sure!" She answered back. _

_While on the train she thought if she'd see her brother she's been wanting to see him ever since the death of their mother and father so when the train stop her stomach curled. "I think we're here" Kylie said looking out the train window to see a huge man standing there waiting he had a very long beard and vary long hair.. "who's that?" Kylie asked Lucy . "I don't know who that is." she said. As they walked out of the train_

"_Hello there sir." Kylie said politely looking up at the huge man._

"_Hello there young lady now may who you be?" the Huge man said looking down at kylie_

"_my name is Kylie & This is Lucy. Who are you?" Kylie asked the man_

"_My Name is Hagrid Nice to meet you too" he said before they got back in line. Then Lucy turned and she saw him but as he walked passed her he didn't say anything like he didn't even know who she was. "Hi Harry" She said lightly bur he didn't even look back at her._


End file.
